Starry Runes
by Psycho Assassin030
Summary: Lucy is abandoned by those she loves and no one knows her secret , she goes through heartache but will an unlikely ally come to her side? will she seek revenge on those who hurt her? or will she sit by and submit ? read to find out
1. Summary

She tried over and over to just ignore all the pain and suffering, however nothing helped. All that's left now is an empty shell, filled with the voices of her once kind friends.

Day and night; every passing second she mourns, mourns for the loss...the loss of her one true friend. Everyone knows she's the reason their all alive but they don't know how ,all they know is that she saved them. However, she lost something so close to her heart that the light inside her very being shattered. All that's left is a dark void that has no where to go but insideher,just to leave an empty shell with no light.

Now everyday when she opens her eyes she feels...dead. Maybe she actually is on the inside but in reality she is way past the point of dead...she is nothing. She walks into the guild everyday forcing a smile on her face however there is one thing she doesn't know and that's ,that there is someone who knows of her sacrifice and it is the one person anyone would least expect. He watches her day in and day out, she come in at dawn and cries she leaves at sunset drunk. However, the most surpising thing is, is that he seems to be the only one who has noticed her immediate and drastic change. The biggest change of all is that she has to force a smile everyday and suffer alone. He just doesn't understand how Lucy the light of fairy tail could become Lucy the shadow of fairy tail.


	2. Ch.1 Suicide

~LUCY P.O.V~

It's been so long since I lost everything, I can't even look at my friends anymore,all I can do is put up walls. However, it seems that not even my walls can keep out my pain. Every single night I suffer and I re-live the loss of my first friend over and over like it's playing on a loop. I don't know how much more I can take of this, but I will find a way to live on through my pain to ensure that my friends stay happy, after all that's how I lost Aquarius.

After I'm done being stuck in my thoughts I open my eyes and get ready. I realize that It is dawn so I head to the guild but on the way there I see something that made me just snap. Suddenly I'm filled with pure burning rage and hatred as a look upon what I am seeing.

There is a spirit standing in an allyway being beaten, she has cuffs on her so she can't leave this world but worst of all the one doing this is someone who I thought was my friend it is none other than Natsu dragneel...my walls...my heart...my light...and my control just...broke. Then everything went blood red, I lunge and him and he glared at me as my whip hit his face. He was beyond furious that I Lucy would dare hit him and without a seconds hesitation he broke his promise...he hurt me in a the one way that can't be healed.Natsu did the unimaginable and I was in more pain than I've ever been before but it isn't my injuries that hurt the most. It is what was left of my now shattered heart. I picked myself up and decided I've had enough, and that Ijust want to die after what happened mere hours ago.

~flashback~

(Nobody's P.O.V)

Lucy lunged towards Natsu but as she hit him with her whip he grabbed her wrist and quickly pinned her to the wall. He started beat her used his magic on her which burnt her with every punch, kick and roar. When he got done beating her he decided to have a little fun, so natsu tied her up to the wall.

lemon starts now

After he made sure she was secure he quickly ripped off her shirt and started forcefully kissing her, his mouth inched it's way to her nipples. He attached his mouth to one of her perky breasts and started sucking. After a while he got bored and decided to just finish this. He ripped off her skirt along with her underwear then undid his pants. His long thick member stood strait and as soon as he was ready he thrust into her awaiting heat. For what seemed like an eternity in hell he finally came undone and shot white ribbons inside the brokenpm blonde. She was no longer crying she only stayed there quiet with no tears to shed just thinking of ways to die not realizing he untied her and started kissing her and repeated the process over and over untilshe was left on the ground in a seizureof an orgasmic storm. When he got done with his fun he only saidthree words before walking out of the ally way..."I'm so sorry" then he left, left her alone to just die.

~present~

She walked out out of the ally way not caring if she was naked or had cum all over her vagina because the was never going to be seen again and she would make sure of it. She walked for miles until she arrived at the place she needed to be she was at Blood Cliff the place where people go to die. She walked toward the edge and said goodbye then she jumped.

~At the guild~(?pov~)

He knows something isn't right so he looks for the only person that he is worried about...Lucy. She is no where to be seen. He instantly panics and rushes out of the guild leaving his teammates baffled. As he runs his green hair iswhipping across his face as he lets his instinctstake him to her, but it seems he's a second to late. He sees her falling and starts grieving but remembers his wing enchantment and activates it. They appear and he races to catch her when she's in his arms he sees she's naked and has been beaten and obviously raped. Then he understands why she is at Blood Cliff. So he makes it his goal to kill the person responsible for her having to be in such a tragic state, and with that said he speed towards the Guildhall so she can receiveimmediate assistance.


	3. Ch.2  empty

At the guild

Fighting, bickering and drinking was all that was occurring to day. However, one person in particular was extremely different he did not respond to Gray's insults nor did he react when Gajeel punched him, he just stayed quiet and everyone could feel one emotion radiating off him...guilt.

No one knows what's wrong but they know that a few hours ago he was drunk and something must have happened when he was. Natsu was about to leave when suddenly he stopped due to the sight before him and in that moment his world came crashing down and he said something that only two people heard..."what...have...I...done". With that he rushed out of the guild leaving one confused Wendy and a very mad gajeel. Wendy was confused about what he said but she just pushed the thought away and rushed towards freed and the unconscious blond. As soon as Wendy got closer she saw Lucy covered bruises,hickeys and cuts not to mention blood and cum. Wendy nearly fainted from the horrible sight but she managed. A few minutes after Wendy got done healing Lucy she went to Natsu because she realized what he meant and there was only one way to describe what she felt. Wendy was beyond pissed, she never gets mad because of her secret, she can't control her devastating temper but now...she has no control for she will make sure he suffers for her pain ten fold.

(GAJEEL P.O.V)~3rd person~

Suddenly Gajeel senses a thick aura surrounding Wendy so on instict he hesitantly gets up and stands in front if Levy. Slowly yet surly everyone backs away from the pissed off dragon slayer. Gajeel rushes to her after making Levy stay put. When he reaches her he noticed something very very frightening. He sees...Wendy in her dragon force, and a pissed of dragon slayer in dragon force is definitely not a good combo. Gajeel slowly backs away then quickly runs grabs Levy and exits the guild.

~Nobody's P.O.V~

The guild is eerie silent due to the fact that Wendy is mad. Everyonequickly runs out of the guild so they don't die and they somehow made it out just in time because Wendy used her shattering light skydrill attack and it blew both the guild and natsu sky high. Only to leave a crater with a blue haired demon at the center and a town that has become so quiet it seems empty.


	4. CH.3 Trauma

~Freed p.o.v~

It's been two weeks since I rescued Lucy, and she seems to not have awakened, but there is one thing that concernsme the most and that's what Laxus said a day after I brought Lucy to the the guild after rescuing her.

~flashback~(Laxus P.O.V)

It's been two days since Blondie was rescued, but for some reason her scent has changed and I don't belive it's in a good way. The way her scent has changed, is that she now has a lingering smell of Natsu mixed in with her own and that's not what's making me worry it's what Wendy told me. She told me that when Lucy was carried into the guild by Freed, and that Natsu said "what...have...I...done" just when Freed entered. By him saying that I'm lead to believe that Natsu was the one who beat her and also raped her. Then I understood why Wendy and Gajeel were a pissed off, and why Gajeel went running with smurfett over his shoulder.

~Back to Present~

(Lucy P.O.V in her mind)

Darkness is all I can see, but it is warm yet also cold at the same time. I don't know how long I have been in it but it's been torture. Memories of my painful past are constantly racing through me, making me relive the most painful moments in my life. From loosing my mom, my dad dying, the Phantom Lord incident, Michelle, and worst of all Natsu's betrayal tome. I...I...just want to die.

~Freeds P.O.V ~

I don't know what to do, I can't eat sleep or do anything without worryingthat Natsu will attack lucy again...if only I was there to protect her when it happened. Suddenly I am brought out of my thoughts by an ear piercing scream filled with only pain. Quickly as possible I run towards the scream and I know who made it...Lucy. I see Lucy's back arched and her eyes open...'WAIT HER EYES ARE OPEN!' I scream internally. I run to her side and try to hold her down so she won't hurt herself but it is harder that one might think. So I do one thing that might calm her I hug her.

~Lucy's P.O.V~

As I am floating in my self created void I suddenly feel something in my chest, then everything goes from black to bright white as I let out a scream of pure and utter agony. All my senses are dulled except my sense of pain it's all I can feel. My body feels like it's being stabbed a million times then put in a meat grinder.

Then it happened, suddenly all of the pain and agony just stops as I feel a comforting warmth around my waist. My vision is becoming clear and I close my eyesonly to reopen them to adjust to my visible surroundings. I then see the cause of the warmth.

'Freed Justine is hugging me?,' I glance around and see I'm in the infirmary. I turn my head so I may glance at the green haired teddy bear (¿). Isee his features soften and his eyes spring open as I stare into his soft gentle gaze. Slowly I lift my hand to touch his face. Running my hand across his jawline as I say thank you. As those words left my mouth I welcomed the presence of the warm comforting darkness that I recently learned to appreciate because I know I have someone at my side now. As I slip into the darkness I say something that I didn't know I said aloud. "I may be down, but when I'm up my power shall seek revenge on the one who took my purity and took the light in my gaze"


End file.
